Réchauffe-moi
by AliceParis
Summary: Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez ne se sont jamais entendues. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand la maison de Quinn brûle et que la mère de Santana offre un toit aux Fabray, Quinn et Santana découvrent qu'elles ont bien plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient. Badass Santana ! TRAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici une trad demandée par FaralEcrivaine, que j'ai accepté de traduire. **

**Disclaimer : La série Glee ne m'appartient pas, et l'histoire appartient en VO à writtingaboutsantana**

**Notes :**

**¤La famille Lopez, que vous allez découvrir, est manifestement d'origine mexicaine, donc lisez les phrases de Santana, Maribel et son fils avec un accent espagnol dans la tête !**

**¤Je ne regarde pas Glee du tout, donc s'il y des fautes, ou que j'ai mal traduit quelque chose (exemple, un nom propre), dites-le moi et je changerais !**

**¤Fanfic en cours, 10 chapitres pour l'instant, je traduis au fur et à mesure, et je vais essayer d'être régulière, mais sachez que je traduis déjà Les Sept Péchés et que je passe le bac à la fin de l'année, donc bon, je préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir de petites irrégularités !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marcher dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley, c'est comme marcher dans un univers différent à chaque pas. Presque littéralement. C'est comme si les élèves avaient prit l'initiative de s'assigner une partie de chaque couloir, de chaque classe, la cour intérieure et la cafétéria. Pour un nouvel élève, cela semblerait étranger et confus. Si vous étiez un Première année qui était assez chanceux pour avoir un frère ou une sœur qui venait juste de grimper dans l'échelle sociale, même d'une marche ou deux, alors peut-être, peut-être que vous ne seriez pas slushié **(1)**. Du moins pas souvent.

Marcher dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley étant un Sportif ou une Cheerios, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de l'école qui vous était interdit -si vous décidiez que peut-être l'arbre au coin des geek dans la cour était un peu plus plaisant à regarder-, alors ce coin n'était plus aux geeks. C'était un ajout aux sportifs et aux Cheerios. Presque personne sur le campus n'oserait s'opposer contre les S' et les C'. Seuls les Skanks le feraient.

Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Qui pensent-ils être de toute façon, paradant dans leurs vestes de cuir noir, pantalons trop serrés, jupes trop hautes pour être considérées comme « innocentes » et répondant aux S' et C' comme si leur opinion était _en fait_ pertinente ? Mon Dieu.

La plupart du temps, ils restent hors du chemin -mais ils ont reprit le contrôle sur les gradins. Ça a causé une émeute. Mais on a réglé ça : ils ont les gradins, mais on a tout le reste qu'on veut. Ce n'était pas si dur de marchander. Ils peuvent l'avoir -les gradins sont sales de toute façon.

-Quinn, tu m'écoutes ? demanda mon amie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis lui jetais un coup d'oeil. Elle parlait soit de son chat, de licornes, ou de dauphins. J'allais juste deviner.

-Bien sûr, Britanny. Tu me disais que les dauphins étaient juste des requins gays, et j'allais te dire que ce sont des espèces complètement différentes.

Je la regardais, et je vis que j'avais raison. Elle avait la bouche en cul-de-poule tandis qu'elle essayant de penser à un argument, mais je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. J'étais pleinement préparée à abandonner, parce qu'honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

-Ok, mais c'est faux parce que...

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, souris-je.

C'était un rapide et faux petit mouvement, mais ça fit s'allumer ses yeux. Elle adorait avoir raison.

-Je te l'avais dit, dit-elle. J'acquiesçais. Ok, bon, on a une réunion au déjeuner au...

-Je sais, Britt. Je te l'ai dis ce matin. Je viendrais dans ta classe donc n'oublie pas.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher quand nous fûmes devant notre classe. Quand Sam ouvrit la porte pour nous, nous lui fîmes un petit sourire, puis entrâmes. Brittany prit son siège normal, mais le mien était occupé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? demandais-je à la fille.

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder avec son sourire prétentieux et ses fossettes innocemment écœurantes, et haussa les épaules.

-Je m'assois, dit-elle nonchalamment.

-Dans _ma _chaise, suffoquais-je.

Elle tapa ses ongles contre le bois. Ils étaient vernis en noir.

-Ton nom n'est pas écrit dessus. Je n'ai pas vu « Princesse » gravé sur le bureau. Elle se redressa et arrangea sa veste en cuir. Donc ce n'est clairement pas ta chaise.

-Tu ne peux pas juste te lever ? demandais-je.

La cloche sonna. Quand je suis énervée, mes oreilles ont tendance à devenir un peu roses. Comme mes joues. Je voulais qu'elles ne rosissent pas, mais la façon dont le sourire de Santana grandit m'indiqua que si.

-Quel est le mot magique ? demanda-t-elle moqueusement. Je roulais des yeux et elle claqua la langue. Je pourrais dire que je pourrais m'asseoir ici toute la journée, mais je ne pourrais pas mentir à une princesse. Je vais juste m'asseoir ici jusqu'à la fin du cours.

-Miss Fabray, prenez un siège, dit notre professeure, Miss Vernon, du devant de la classe.

-Je ne peux pas, elle l'a prit, marmonnais-je.

-Ne faisons pas une scène, blondie, prévint Santana. Mais il était clair qu'elle aimait bien ça -elle faisait ça presque à chaque fois qu'elle me battait jusqu'à la classe. Dis juste le mot, et je me lèverais et quitterais ton trône.

-S'il-te-plaît, dis-je, aussi calmement que possible.

-Oh, quel genre de s'il-te-plaît ? Est-ce mon favoris ?

La brunette s'avança sur la table et posa son menton sur ses jointures.

-_S'il-te-plaît (ndt : dans la vo, c'est « pretty please », qui équivaut presque à une supplique, mais pas de traduction française!) _sifflais-je.

Santana prit son stylo et ses quelques feuilles volantes, qui semblaient être tout ce qu'elle avait amené au lycée aujourd'hui, et se leva lentement jusqu'à atteindre mon niveau. En gros, je pouvais sentir les cigarettes qu'elle avait fumées avant de venir en cours. C'était dégoûtant.

-N'importe quoi pour toi, ronronna-t-elle.

Je soufflais et m'assis. Elle resta là pendant une seconde, puis alla vers sa chaise.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle ne me parle que quand on est dans cette pièce -est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur l'histoire des États-Unis qui lui fait vouloir que je l'ai dans la peau? De toute façon, comment se débrouille-t-elle pour entrer dans une classe avancée ?

* * *

Quand l'heure de déjeuner arriva, Brittany, Finn, Rachel (pour une raison inconnue), Kurt (pour une raison inconnue aussi) et Sam se rassemblèrent à l'auditorium. Je menais la rencontre, donc ils attendaient tous que je parle.

-D'abord, deux questions. Pourquoi machin un et machin deux sont là ? demandais-je.

-Eh bien, le proviseur Figgins a dit...

-Vous a-t-il dit de venir ici ?

-Eh bien non, mais...

-Alors partez, dis-je, impassible.

-S'il-te-plaît, donne-nous juste deux minutes de ton temps, plaida Rachel.

Elle n'était pas du genre à supplier, alors après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à mon groupe, j'acquiesçais.

-Tu as une minute.

-Merci, vraiment, je...

-Tu as cinquante-six seconde, annonçais, dardant mes yeux sur elle.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle.

-Je vais expliquer, commença son acolyte. M. Shue et Figgins ont discuté du Bal d'Hiver, et ils ont décidé que ce serait mieux que ce soit le Glee Club qui joue. Le lycée n'a pas assez d'argent pour...

-Moi oui. On peut avoir des professionnels. Autre chose ? demandais-je.

Leur présence m'ennuyais. Et honnêtement, regarder Berry me donne en quelques sortes envie de la gifler.

-Non. Rien d'autre, m'informa Rachel. Juste...notre offre tient. J'ai plusieurs chansons de prêtes...

-Ça ira, dis-je.

Je lui fis un sourire faux et inclinais un peu ma tête sur le côté.

-Merci.

Elle le prit comme un signal pour partir, Kurt la suivant vivement. Quand ils furent partis, Sam grogna. J'arquais un sourcil, et ça le fit encore plus rire. Très vite, nous rîmes tous à cette blague non exprimée et hilarante. Les gamins de Glee jouer à mon Bal d'Hiver ? Ça devait être la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu.

* * *

Brittany était à côté de moi tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre groupe d'étirements. Les Cheerios étaient précieuses, notre possession prisée. Devant nous se tenaient les filles les plus belles et bien formées de McKinley, à part Brittany et moi, et elles s'inclinaient à notre commandement. Mais elles nous tueraient dans la seconde si ça voulait dire qu'elles pourraient avoir une chance d'être capitaine.

-Genoux, cria Brittany.

Elle avait toujours plus de voix quand ça touchait à la pratique- elle prenait la forme physique au sérieux. Nous commençâmes toutes à courir autour du terrain, et je faillis ne pas remarquer les Skanks **(2) **sortir de sous les gradins.

J'ignorais le fait que Santana et Noah soient restés et regardaient depuis les sièges. Même quand je n'était plus face à elle, je pouvais sentir ses yeux me brûler dans le dos. Je la défiais presque de me parler, de briser sa manie de seulement me taquiner et sourire de bon coeur en Histoire des États-Unis, puis je me rappelais que je la détestais. Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'elle me parle ?

-Mortelle dans cette jupe, Fabray ! cria Noah quand nous passâmes les gradins.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comme la bonne catholique que je suis, je ne lui donnai pas de pichenette. Au lieu de ça, j'exhalais de mauvaise grâce et pressais le pas, faisant courir mes jambes encore plus vite. Je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir entendu Santana siffler.

* * *

Plus tard, je m'assis sur le lit de Brittany et regardais tandis qu'elle écrivait stupidement les réponses sur les feuilles de nos devoirs de mathématiques. J'avais appris il y a longtemps à ne pas me donner la peine de vérifier -c'était toujours juste. Quand nous eûmes fini, elle alluma la télé et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Q ? dit-elle. Je fredonnais en retour. Pourquoi les S' et les P', et les Skanks ne s'entendent pas ?

-Les Skanks ne comptent pas vraiment, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mais ce sont quand même des gens.

Je me retournais pour la regarder.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est juste, on est vraiment géniaux. Ils sont plutôt géniaux -tu dois l'admettre-, leurs vestes sont assez belles. Si on se réunissait, ne serait-ce pas comme, une impressionnante explosion ?

-Non, fis-je en secouant la tête. Ça causerait des émeutes. Les gens ne sauraient pas qui détient le pouvoir, ils seraient perdus. C'est nous qui sommes en charge, pas les Skanks.

Elle fit sa bouche de cul-de-poule, puis hocha la tête.

-Britt, c'est juste comme ça que ça marche.

-Je sais, dit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

Ma maison était trop grande pour seulement trois personnes Il y avait juste ma mère, mon petit frère Rhys et moi. Mon père est décédé juste après que Rhys soit né, à peu près huit ans plus tôt. Empoisonnement à l'alcool. Je fis battre mes doigts contre le volant de ma voiture alors que j'attendais que le feu soit vert. Quand ce fut le cas, je dus me ranger pour laisser passer un camion de pompiers qui roulait à toute allure derrière moi. Je le vis prendre mon chemin, et je pus sentir mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine.

Me garer devant ma maison -qui était maintenant une catastrophe brûlante- fut comme un cauchemar. Les voisins regardaient à distance. La police me prévint de reculer mais se retirèrent doucement quand je criais « C'est_ ma _maison ! » Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Le policier sembla lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'il me guida vers ma mère et Rhys, qui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je passais les bras autour de Rhys et embrassais ses cheveux blonds.

-Je...Lucy, c'était...

-Chut, murmurais-je. Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle renifla un peu, puis me regarda. Ses yeux presque blancs m'envoyèrent des frissons dans le dos. Dans la pénombre, vous pouviez à peine voir le bleu. Comme Rhys.

-Il a trouvé la boîte d'allumettes.

-Je croyais que tu les avais mises en hauteur, sifflais-je, plus fâchée contre elle que contre mon petit frère.

-Ne sois pas en colère, Quinnie, cria Rhys. Je suis monté pour aller les chercher.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Rhys, lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il savait que des excuses ne ramèneraient pas notre maison. Nous observâmes pendant que les pompiers tentaient de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient. Nous vîmes les murs qui portaient nos meilleurs -et pires- souvenirs brûler.

Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir avec Rhys, regardant notre mère parler avec une de nos voisines. Je ne pouvais pas reconnaître qui c'était, il faisait trop sombre. Je retirais ma veste de Cheerios et aidais Rhys à passer ses bras dans les manches. Puis maman revint vers nous, une expression solennelle sur le visage.

-Maribel nous autorise à rester dans sa maison, mais seulement temporairement, dit-elle.

-Sottises, vous êtes bienvenus chez nous aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, dit la femme qu'elle avait appelé Maribel.

Je m'arrivais pas à me faire parler. Je savais que je devais la remercier, je savais que j'avais été incroyablement impolie. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ma voix pour l'instant.

-Nous en somme tous reconnaissants, lui dit maman.

-Allons vous chercher des habits chauds, dit gentiment Maribel. Je suis sûre que ma fille aura quelque chose de décent pour vous.

Je hochais la tête. Quand ma mère tendit la main pour que je la prenne, je la saisit. J'aidais Rhys à se lever, puis suivis Maribel tandis qu'elle nous menais vers sa maison.

* * *

Leur maison était encore plus grande que la nôtre. Si ma vision n'avait pas été brouillée par une fine pellicule de larmes, je suis sûre que l'intérieur aurait été encore plus extravagant.

-Ma fille a à peu près votre âge, dit Maribel. Elle porta son Rhys, et toucha gentiment son nez. Et mon fils est juste un peu plus vieux que toi.

Après avoir refusé de partager une chambre avec notre mère (Rhys et moi), Maribel nous montra nos chambres.

-Santana vous amènera des pyjamas, annonça-t-elle en baillant.

Je hochais la tête. Attendez, Santana ? S'il y a un Dieu là-haut, s'il-vous-plaît ne me laissez pas aller dans la chambre d'amis de la maison de Santana Lopez. Quand elle ferma la porte, je m'effondrais sur le lit.

-Oh mon Dieu, dis-je à haute voix dans la pièce vide.

Ma voix se fissura. Je sortis quelques autres mots dont je n'étais même pas sûre, probablement des malédictions contre l'univers. Je serrais la couverture et regardais alors que je gémissais, voyant mes jointures pâles devenir blanches. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, deux simples coups. Avant que je puisse demander une minute, elle était ouverte.

Là dans le couloir se tenait Santana Lopez. Je faillis ne pas la reconnaître. Elle portait un short écossais et un simple débardeur gris. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval peu soignée. Sans sa veste et du maquillage sombre, elle ne semblait pas menaçante.

-Fabray ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me levais juste et lui pris les vêtements avec les mains tremblantes. Je lui tournais le dos et plaçais les anciens vêtements sur le lit.

-Est-ce que, hum, fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Je secouais la tête. Aucun doute que si je disais quelque chose, ma voix me ferait défaut.

-Ok, dit-elle. Elle claqua sa langue. Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Elle se tourna et s'en alla. Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle passa la tête par la porte.

-A demain matin.

* * *

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, surprise d'avoir été capable de dormir. Puis je vis que quelqu'un était venu dormir avec moi. Je paniquais jusqu'à ce que j'entende Rhys geindre, puis je l'installais, l'amenant plus près comme ma petite cuiller. Je me laissais m'endormir.

* * *

**(1) Anglicisme. « Slushie » c'est une boisson froide sucrée américaine, avec de la glace pilée) dedans, donc quand quelqu'un est « slushié » en gros ça veut dire qu'on lui renverse un slushie dans la figure.**

**(2) Et donc merci à Booyaketteuse qui m'a fourni la trad de "Black Jack" !**

**Prochain chapitre : Tentative de rapprochement !**

**A dimanche, **

**Alice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise :)**

**FaralEcrivaine, j'espère que ma trad te plaît aussi !**

**Pour les publications, je vais publier le dimanche en même temps que Les Sept Péchés *vu que c'est le seul jour où j'ai le temps...***

**Ine2s : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je l'aurai aussi :D Pas de souci, c'est fait pour ça ^^ Là au moins on voit que les L c'est pas des glandeurs :P Haha merci beaucoup pour la review, les compliments en tout cas ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Note : N'oubliez pas, Leonardo aussi a un accent espagnol !**

**Edit : Oups, pardon, j'ai oublié de mentionner que si vous voulez lire la fanfic en anglais, le titre est "Gimme Warmth"**

* * *

-Comme c'est adorable, dit quelqu'un.

Je bâillais et m'assis, faisant attention à ne pas bouger Rhys. Je reconnaissais cette voix.

-Tu ne frappes pas ? demandais-je.

Ma voix était rauque, en partie à cause du sommeil, mais surtout à cause des pleurs.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Généralement non.

-Eh bien tu devrais commencer, lui dis-je.

Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Pourrais-tu fermer la porte ? Je me rallongeais. Je ne me sens pas de m'occuper du monde aujourd'hui.

-Ta mère veut savoir si tu va aller au lycée. C'est vendredi.

Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Je gémis, alors elle pouffa.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, admis-je.

-C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais Veron a un quiz pop aujourd'hui. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je me tournais pour regarder Rhys quand il commença à s'agiter.

-Il est mignon.

-Merci.

Je bâillais. Elle sourit.

-J'ai dis qu'il était mignon. Pas toi. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, descends bientôt.

Et avec ça, elle était partie. La porte se ferma derrière elle.

-Quinnie, bâilla Rhys. Je l'entourais immédiatement de mes bras. Je suis tellement désolé, Quinnie.

-Chh, ça va, lui assurais-je.

Je lui mentais. Ça n'allait pas. Pas même un petit peu. Nous restâmes assis là encore un peu, puis son estomac grogna.

-T'as faim ? gloussais-je.

Il rougit un peu, et hocha la tête.

-Où t'as pris ces habits ? me demanda-t-il une fois que nous nous levâmes.

Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait remarqué, normalement je porte des chemises de nuits. Là, je portais un tee-shirt noir qui avait l'air d'être coupé pour à peine aller plus loin que mes hanches. Si je levais les bras, on verrait mon nombril. Le pantalon gris était un peu trop grand, alors j'avais roulé le haut.

-Santana m'a laissé les porter, dis-je alors qu'il joignait nos doigts.

-Ça te va bien.

Il me regarda et sourit. Je ris et repoussais les cheveux de son visage.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de te couper les cheveux.

-Non, fit-il en secouant la tête, je veux qu'ils soient longs comme les tiens.

* * *

Nous traversâmes l'entrée, admirant le motif sur les murs peints. Il y avait des photos des Lopez, mais aucune avec un homme. A moins que vous comptiez un petit garçon, qui ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que Rhys. Nous flânâmes dans les couloirs, tournant au hasard.

-Quinnie, où va-t-on ? gloussa-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

-La cuisine, si jamais on la trouve.

-Êtes-vous perdue, miss Fabray ? demanda une femme.

Je secouais la tête, mais Rhys acquiesça.

-Essayez-vous de trouver la cuisine ?

-Oui, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

-M'autoriserez-vous à vous montrer le chemin ? sourit-elle.

Mes yeux devinrent plus chaleureux, tout comme mes joues. Je hochais la tête, et la suivis tandis qu'elle s'en allait. Nous finîmes par descendre un bel escalier.

-Nous y sommes, dit-elle.

Bientôt, j'approchais Maribel, ma mère, un petit garçon et une Santana bien plus reconnaissable. Elle portait un bonnet noir, une veste de cuir bleue, et du rouge à lèvre noir.

-Bonjour ma puce, sourit faiblement ma mère.

Elle pensait manifestement que c'était juste un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait dans quelques minutes. Je ne la blâme pas.

-Bonjour maman, dis-je.

Je lui embrassais doucement la joue, puis laissais Rhys faire pareil.

-Bonjour, Madame Lopez, dis-je à Maribel.

-Quinn, ma fille, tu vas rester là un petit bout de temps. Tu peux m'appeler Maribel, sourit-elle. J'acquiesçais. Présente-toi, mon fils, encouragea-t-elle le petit garçon.

Il avait un Mohawk. Il n'y avait pas de gel dessus, il reposait sur son front.

-Je suis Leonardo, sourit-il avec insolence.

Il avait le sourire de Santana.

-Quinn, lui dis-je.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Quinn.

-De même, fis-je avec un sourire.

C'était un petit sourire, mais probablement le vrai premier depuis hier.

Santana plaça une assiette de toast français devant moi, mais elle ne me regarda pas.

-J'y vais. A plus mama, elle fit un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Léo, je te verrai ce soir.

Elle sortit sans un mot pour moi. Pas comme si ça m'importais. Je mangeais ma nourriture en silence.

* * *

-Pourquoi es-tu si en retard ? me demanda Brittany.

Je haussais les épaules. La nouvelle à propos de l'incendie s'était propagée dans tout le lycée, la plupart des gens s'excusaient à moi. Ils s'excusaient à moi, mais pas à mon frère de huit ans.

-Alors est-ce qu'on va annuler l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi devrait-on le faire ?

Elle bougea inconfortablement, et tripota la salade dans son bol.

-Je pensais que peut-être tu ne voulais pas t'en occuper aujourd'hui.

-Je fais du sport pour me vider la tête, lui rappelais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai.

Les Skanks vinrent vers notre table, regardant le vide un peu plus loin. Pas nous. Santana me jeta un coup d'oeil, mais détourna le regard aussi vite.

-Depuis quand mangent-ils ici ? demandais-je.

Sam les regarda la mâchoire serrée. Blaine posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

-Ils ne mangent pas pas ici, dit Blaine.

Sam acquiesça, donc Blaine bougea sa main.

-Au moins, ils ne mangeaient pas. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nous les regardâmes alors qu'ils choisissaient une table vers du fond de la cafétéria.

-Du moment qu'ils n'essaient pas de prendre cette table, je m'en fiche, souffla Sam.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je pense que c'est bon.

Je ne veux juste pas me confronter à eux. Au moins Santana. Je me demande si elle leur a déjà dit.

* * *

Brittany marcha à côté de moi vers l'entraînement des Cheerios, comme d'habitude. Elle parlait du nouvel Irlandais.

-_En fait_, c'est un leprechaun, me dit-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil, mais avant que je puisse lui demander de préciser, je fus interrompue par une voix horriblement familière qui m'appelait.

-Fabray, dit quelqu'un derrière nous.

Brittany et moi tournâmes nos talons et affrontâmes Santana.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai entraînement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Brittany, puis retourna vers moi.

-J'ai juste besoin d'une minute, dit-elle. Après tu peux y aller.

Je soupirais. Quoi qu'elle avait à me dire, ça devait être à propos de notre situation actuelle. Ça ne pouvait être dit devant Brittany. Douce comme elle peut l'être, elle ne peut pas garder un secret.

-Ok. Britt, je reviens.

Je m'en allais avec Santana avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

-Très bien, blondie. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était impoli de ma part de ne pas t'offrir de t'accompagner au lycée. Donc si jamais t'as besoin d'aller quelque part, tu peux me demander. Ok ?

-J'ai une voiture, soufflais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis pas stupide. Mon Dieu, je suis juste..

-Gentille ? Je croisais mes bras. Ce qui se passe maintenant ne change rien. Je ne t'aime toujours pas, tu ne m'aimes toujours pas.

-Peu importe.

-Peu importe. Je dardais mes yeux sur elle. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas sous les gradins et baver sur les Cheerios avec le reste de ton groupe ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait là-bas, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle était si nonchalante sur tout. La façon dont elle dépoussiérait ses épaules de mes insultes comme si elles n'étaient rien m'irritait.

-Mais peut-être que je vais prendre la suggestion.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la suite ? Je vous suggère de me le dire par commentaire :D**

**Prochain chapitre : Pancakes et révélation**

**A la prochaine ! **

**Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais vous savez, en vacances, on oublie un peu les jours de la semaine...Bref, voici un chapitre bien plus long que les autres, et je pense que l'histoire commence vraiment à partir de maintenant !**

**C'est le dernier chap que j'avais traduit d'avance, donc je vous préviens, je risque d'avoir du retard la semaine prochaine...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note : N'oubliez pas, Leonardo aussi a un accent espagnol !**

* * *

Je ne crois pas me souvenir du dernier rêve décent que j'ai fait. Mes terreurs nocturnes avaient repris – ce qui m'avait complètement déstabilisée la première fois. Je ne les avait pas eu depuis que Russel était en vie, mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est ce feu. Je me réveillais dans un sweat froid, haletante et cherchant de l'air, ma peau sinistrement chaude comme si le feu avait laissé un petit cadeau pour moi. Pour me rappeler que ce n'est pas qu'un gros rêve.

Une fois seulement, quand les flammes avaient eu l'air trop réelles pour être fausses, j'avais hurlé. Ç'avait été bref mais fort. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver Rhys dans le rêve, peu importe où je cherchais -mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Quand je cherchais dans la maison, je me souviens avoir pensé « _Ces foutues allumettes...il continue de chercher les allumettes_. » Et puis je pouvais le ressentir. Et le sentir. Tout ce temps, j'avais pensé qu'on était pas supposés être capable de ressentir la douleur dans un rêve.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma portes, deux coups rapides. Cette fois, la personne attendit une réponse. Je me frottais un peu les yeux, puis marmonnais « Entrez », m'attendant à ce que Rhys attende derrière la porte. A la place, Santana se tenait là avec une expression confuse.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix éraillée, j'ai entendu un cri.

-Je vais bien, coupais-je.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réplique, mais elle acquiesça juste et bâilla.

-Ok, bon, bonne nuit.

-Attend, dis-je doucement. Est-ce que tu pourrais re...venir avec moi chercher de l'eau ?

Je voulais lui demander de rester. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un maintenant, et j'ai l'air de dormir en paix seulement quand Rhys est là. Pas question de le réveiller égoïstement.

-C'est juste, je ne veux pas y aller seule.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un air endormi.

Elle m'attendit, puis nous allâmes toutes les deux en silence vers la cuisine.

-Merci, lui dis-je tandis que je déversais un peu d'eau du robinet dans mon verre.

-Pas de problème.

Nous nous assîmes en silence, chacune évitant comme la peste de croiser le regard de l'autre.

-Alors, commença-t-elle après quelques secondes, ça arrive souvent ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Récemment, admis-je.

-C'est à propos du feu ? me demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçais. Est-ce que ton père va vous aider à trouver un endroit ?

-Il est mort, grommelais-je.

-Désolée...

-Ne le sois pas, dis-je fermement. Il l'a mérité.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, dit-elle avec lassitude.

Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur, mais elle ne fournit pas d'explication.

-On devrait aller au lit, dit-elle à la place.

Je hochais lentement la tête. Chose étonnante, elle alla vers ma chambre au lieu d'aller directement vers la sienne.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

Elle bougea les lèvres comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus, mais je vis ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle abandonnait.

-Nuit.

* * *

Manger ensemble était devenu une habitude. Rhys et moi n'y sommes pas habitués -normalement, mamoune _(ndt : surnom affectueux que j'ai inventé pour traduire celui qu'utilisent les américains)_ mange dans sa chambre et nous deux à la table. C'est si...inhabituel. C'en est presque effrayant, combien ça a l'air naturel de s'asseoir autour de la table à manger avec eux. Maribel, Santana, et Léo.

-Comment c'était l'école, les filles ? nous demanda Maribel.

Je lui souris et haussais les épaules.

-Rien de particulier, juste la préparation pour la danse de l'école, lui dis-je.

Elle regarda Santana avec un sourcil arqué.

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'une danse, dit-elle à sa fille.

Surprise, surprise.

-Tu n'as jamais demandé, grommela Santana en retour.

Un autre truc. Depuis que j'ai emménagé, Santana est différente. Je peux toujours la sentir me regarder en Histoire, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne donne même plus de coups de pieds dans ma chaise. Est-ce bizarre que ma journée me semble considérablement différente quand elle ne m'ennuie pas ?

-Est-ce que tu as un cavalier ? demanda Maribel, ramenant la conversation vers moi.

Je secouais la tête.

-Mais bientôt, lui dis-je.

J'avais entendu que Sam prévoyait de me demander. Je ne sais pas si je dirai oui ou non, mais le temps le dira. Je levais la tête de mon assiette, et vis des yeux marrons me regarder droit dans les yeux. Santana pinça les lèvres et baissa son regard. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers ma mère, et espérais silencieusement que la chasse à la maison avançait sans incidents.

* * *

Deux semaines. Ça fait deux semaines de vie sous le même toit que Santana Lopez. Personne ne l'a découvert, du moins à ma connaissance. Maintenant c'est samedi et je suis assise à côté de Rhys tandis que nous mangeons des pancakes que Maribel nous a fait avant que mamoune et elle n'aillent à l'épicerie.

Santana entra dans la cuisine et sortit un verre du placard, puis elle se versa un verre d'eau du robinet. Elle ne portait qu'une soutien-gorge de sport et un short noir. J'ai appris qu'elle aime se réveiller avant le lever du soleil pour aller courir. Elle m'avait à contre-coeur proposé de l'accompagner, mais j'avais évidemment refusé.

-Bonjour San, sourit Rhys.

Elle bougea ses doigts vers lui avant de boire son verre.

-Mamoune dit qu'on va à l'église demain. Tu viendras avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment mon truc, gamin, dit-elle en passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, qui poussaient un peu plus chaque jour.

-On sort toujours manger après ! En plus j'ai demandé à Léo, et il dit qu'il viendra, insista Rhys.

Je n'en doute pas. Léonardo était comme sa sœur -peu de choses l'intéressaient. Il n'avait que dix ans, mais était très mature pour son âge. Il pourrait sans doute passer pour un peu plus âgé.

-Où sortez-vous ?

Santana sourit moqueusement. Je pouvais dire qu'elle s'était déjà fait son idée sur la question, mais avait décidé de se prêter au jeu de Rhys. Comme c'est cruel.

-N'importe où ! C'est différent à chaque fois. Allez, s'il-te-plaît, Sanny ? plaida-t-il.

Santana haussa les épaules.

-Ça doit pas être si terrible.

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

J'arrivais à peine à empêcher ma bouche de tomber.

-J'ai dit...

-Ouais, je t'ai entendue, lui fis-je avec un signe de la main.

-Bah bonjour à toi, Princesse, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand elle se déplaça de derrière le comptoir, je la détaillais du regard. Elle était bien sculptée. Ses abdos se débrouillaient pour être féminins, ses bras étaient fins mais pas dégingandés. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'entraînait quotidiennement, mais pas excessivement.

-Tu sais, ton lorgnement est plutôt voyant, commenta-t-elle.

-Je ne lorgnais pas, mentis-je.

Mes oreilles étaient chaudes.

-Et ton rougissement n'aide vraiment pas ton cas, remarqua-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux, je roulais des yeux. Pense ce que tu veux.

-Je le ferai, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

* * *

J'avais l'impression de pêcher quand je m'assis à côté de Santana à l'église. Elle irradiait d'incertitude, m'atteignant moi et tout ce qui était à proximité -elle transpirait comme une pécheresse à l'église. Comment c'était ironique. Je la regardais du coin de l'oeil, étudiant la manière dont elle ne posait jamais son regard sur un endroit. Elle regarda le prêtre pendant quelques secondes, puis le pasteur.

Puis moi.

Le pasteur -Pasteur Davis- nous parlait de squelettes dans nos placards. De comment nous devions les laisser sortir, nous devions laisser Dieu prendre soin d'eux. Il avait même un squelette en plastique, il le remis dans son dos tandis qu'il parlait. Santana me regardait toujours.

-Quand est-ce que c'est fini ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je secouais la tête -c'était irrespectueux. Elle inspira à travers son nez, puis expira par sa bouche. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le pasteur Davis.

Elle ricana dans sa barbe quand il dit qu'un homme aimant Dieu aiderait à guider sa femme, qu'il jetterait tous les squelettes de son placard. Elle se rapprocha.

-Est-ce un bigot ? demanda-t-elle.

Encore une fois, je secouais la tête.

-Bien sûr que non.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis retourna se tortiller dans son siège. Je remarquais que sa poitrine se soulevais et s'abaissait rapidement, mais je ne pus me forcer à demander pourquoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et s'en alla, marmonnant un_ 'excusez-moi_' aux personnes devant lesquelles elle passa dans l'allée.

Quand ce fut terminé, environ deux heures plus tard, Santana était toujours introuvable. Maman me dit d'aller la chercher, de lui dire qu'on allait chez Denny. Je regardais dans l'église maintenant vide, puis me dirigeais vers l'estrade. Ça pourrait presque ressembler à un concert. Mon église était énorme -bien plus grosse que votre centre chrétien moyen de quartier. Je vagabondais vers l'arrière, puis marchais à travers une allée faiblement éclairée qui avait des petits confessionnaux. J'entendis la voix du pasteur Davis, et m'arrêtais. Étais-je supposée être là ? Je ne devrais certainement pas écouter -c'est malpoli. Je m'en allais presque. Presque.

-Mon père pardonnez-moi, j'ai péché -c'est ce que je suis supposée dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Une voix qui sonnait un peu trop comme celle de Santana me fit plier les jambes. Je ne pouvais partir même si je le voulais.

-Je vois ça à la télé. Des gens viennent là, disent toutes leurs merdes -trucs, excusez-moi. Ils disent les _trucs _qu'ils ont mal fait, puis sont pardonnés ?

-Presque, répondit le pasteur Davis.

Je ne pouvais le voir, mais pouvais me le représenter avec ce sourire Colgate qui brille à chaque fois qu'il explique quelque chose de sacré.

-C'est toi qui admet et accepte ce que tu as fait de mal, et laisse notre Père céleste en prendre soin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, le messager ? gloussa sèchement Santana.

A elle d'essayer d'insulter un pasteur en face. Ou sa voix, je suppose. Elle ne peut pas le voir.

-Tu pourrais m'appeler comme ça.

-Très bien. Eh bien, _messager_, et si je n'avais pas accepté ce que j'ai fait comme un péché ? Ou ce que je fais.

Je déglutis. Etait-elle vraiment allée se confesser juste pour se vanter de combien elle est mauvaise ? Comme c'est _bas_.

-Tu veux bien expliquer ? demanda le pasteur, curieux.

-Pendant presque toute ma vie, on m'a dit que j'étais une pécheresse. Par mon père. Pas comme _Dieu_ le père, mais mon père, soupira Santana.

Son père. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, ou n'avais jamais une seule photo. Est-ce vraiment à moi de découvrir pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai dit...je lui ai dit que j'aimais les filles de la manière dont j'étais supposée aimer les garçons. Il a piqué une crise.

-C'est compréhensible.

-D'avoir frappé sa fille ? attaqua Santana.

Silence. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à parler.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait me guérir. Qu'il allait m'installer avec un homme craignant Dieu, et que je serais normale. J'ai été à énormément de rendez-vous pour essayer de m'arranger, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Il n'était pas satisfait que je fasse juste semblant. Non, mon père, _le pasteur_, refusait d'être satisfait de me voir _faire semblant_ d'aimer un garçon. Un _stupide garçon. _

-Excuse-moi, mais...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi dois-je demander le pardon, pourquoi n'est-il pas assis ici ? Je veux juste que ce soit comme avant. Je veux _juste _que mon père revienne.

-Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas ? demanda le pasteur.

Je levais les yeux, comme si son homosexualité n'était pas la réponse.

-Une fille, évidemment. Elle vit avec moi en ce moment, et c'était de la torture. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste être _normale _?

Sa voix trembla.

-Il y a plein de choses qui sont considérées comme des péchés dans la Bible, jeune fille. Je vis selon le livre, mais même moi peux admettre qu'il est obsolète. Je te mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas mangé de porc au dîner jeudi dernier. Mais si tu le crois vraiment, je sais ce qui pourrait t'aider.

Santana se stoppa. Je retins mon souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

J'entendis un tiroir s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je fis un pas derrière le mur quand la porte du pasteur Davis commença à s'ouvrir. Il laissa quelques papiers sur le sol devant Santana.

-Pense à appeler le numéro sur ces brochures, dit-il.

* * *

J'attendis Santana dans un des sièges du fond de l'église. Quand je vis le pasteur Davis sortir du fond du hall, je baissais la tête. Il ne me vit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Santana. Sa peau était pâle, et elle fourrait des papiers dans sa poche.

-Hey ! j'appelais. Nos mères veulent qu'on aille les voir chez Denny. On a prit trop longtemps.

-O-ok, répondit-elle.

Je me levais et l'attendis, puis nous sortîmes de l'église ensemble. Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi ses yeux avaient l'air rouge. Je le savais déjà.

Elle était venue avec Léonardo, mais repartais avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'apprécia pas l'échange. Peut-être que si -elle avait dit une fille qui vivait avec elle l'empêchait de ravoir son père. Je n'avais rien fait, je ne connais même pas son père. Quiconque me dit que Santana Lopez ressent quelque chose pour moi est sous opium. Elle déverrouilla le siège passager pour moi, puis boucla sa ceinture.

-Tu montes ou tu marches ? me demanda-t-elle.

Normalement, ça sonnerait dur. Même vénéneux. Mais là, ça sonnait juste faible. J'acquiesçais et sautais dans la voiture. Je ne dis rien, je montais juste. Puis inattendu se produisit.

-Alors...comment ça va avec les préparatifs de la fête ?

Je dus vérifier à deux fois pour voir si elle me parlait. C'était civile, comme une personne normale le demanderait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandais-je, hésitante.

-Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien ça va. Merci ?

-Je ne t'ai rien donné pour que tu me remercie.

Je la regardais avec inquiétude, mais elle garda les yeux rivés à la route.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Je ne peux pas te poser une question ?

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu prétend t'en soucier, tu ne vas même pas aux fêtes.

Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules. Ca commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

-Peut-être que j'irais au Bal d'Hiver. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà demandé ?

Elle mit son clignotant et s'arrêta brièvement au stop. Le resta dans ma tête même après qu'elle l'ait éteint.

-Quelques personnes l'ont fait, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je le savais.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? demandais-je.

Elle pouffa.

-Ça veut dire que tu es capitaine des Cheerio, donc que forcément des dizaines de personnes te demandent. Calme-toi.

-Je suis calme, mentis-je. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ?

Elle fredonna en réponse, acquiesçant légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu vas y aller avec l'un d'entre eux ?

-Probablement pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil avec un petit sourire.

-Regarde qui pose toutes les questions maintenant.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux de sa voiture, mais je notais qu'elle lançait des choses à l'arrière. Elle essaya de le faire discrètement, alors je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Hé, dis-je quand nous fûmes quelques pas plus loin, je pense que mon téléphone a glissé.

-On va y retourner...

-Non, juste, euh, j'y retourne et tu peux aller dire à nos mères qu'on est là. Tu sais, pour qu'elles arrêtent de s'inquiéter.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle hocha lentement la tête et plongea la main dans son sac à main pour attraper ses clés. Elle me les tendit.

-J'arrive dans une seconde.

Elle tourna sans un mot sur ses talons et entra à l'intérieur. J'attendis qu'elle soit à bonne distance pour vérifier le siège arrière pour ces papiers -et ils étaient là. Trois brochures, chacune similaire à l'autre. L'un était « Camp River Love », un autre était « Blessing May Be » et le dernier « Golden Child ». Les trois étaient pour une thérapie pour ex-gay.

* * *

Tellement de choses que je n'avais pas prévu sont arrivées jusqu'à maintenant. Par exemple, ma maison avait brûlé. Puis j'avais emménagé chez la famille de Santana. Puis je suis allée à l'église avec la famille de Santana. Et maintenant, je suis assise chez Denny.

Avec la famille de Santana.

Quand j'entrais, le serveur reprenait leurs menus. Santana était assise à l'opposé de moi, mais garda ses yeux rivés sur son menu. Nous demandâmes toutes les deux de l'eau. Elle changea d'avis et demanda du jus d'orange. Sa mère la regarda avec circonspection quand elle lui dit « J'ai été me confesser ».

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je rigolais, se moqua-t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les toilettes.

Elle mentait, mais cela sembla calmer les nerfs de sa mère. Quelque chose me dit que ça semblait un peu plus normal pour elle.

-Quinnie, tu ne lui as pas dit où étaient les toilettes ? me demanda maman.

-Je, euh, n'arrivais pas à la trouver, répondis-je. Au moins c'était presque honnête. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Rhys, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

Il sourit largement.

-J'ai pris les Pancakes à Tête marrante ! Tu devrais prendre ça aussi !

Il repoussa ses cheveux, et je gloussais. Il les portait en queue de cheval maintenant. Ils étaient juste assez longs, à peu près 7,5 cm sortaient de l'élastique. Je me fis une note mentale de lui prendre quelques serre-têtes, il a l'air d'être énervé avec les bouts plus courts qui vont dans ses yeux. Dieu sait qu'il ne laissera personne les couper.

-Je vais faire ça, je pense, répondis-je en fermant mon menu.

Santana me regarda avec un sourcil levé.

-Quinnie, c'est pour les _enfants_, me réprimanda maman.

Je me forçais à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Maman, je prendre les Pancakes à Tête marrante.

-Je pense que je vais prendre ça aussi, ajouta Santana, et elle posa son menu.

Sa mère la regarda avec un air interrogateur, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Le serveur fit un grand sourire quand nus lui dîmes ce que nous voulions.

Rhys fut le garçon le plus heureux de la planète quand notre nourriture arriva. Léonardo avait l'air assez satisfait aussi, il mit une moustache sur son pancake en premier. Ça se transforma en compétition. Nous essayions tous les quatre de voir qui pourrait faire le meilleur pancake en utilisant la crème fouettée, les fraises coupées en rond, et des myrtilles.

-Le mien s'appelle Jacques. Il vient de France, vous voyez, regardez sa moustache.

Léo releva son assiette assez haut pour que nous voyions tous.

Le sien avait l'air professionnel. Nous décidâmes que le sien était le meilleur. Santana finit son pancake en premier, puis en prit un peu de mon assiette.

-Hé !

Je pris la dernière fraise de son assiette, et elle soupira.

-Sers-toi.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit, doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne me quitta pas du regard pendant quelques secondes, mais quand elle le fit, son sourire resta. Il y en a tellement plus pour Santana que je pensais – mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit à moi de le découvrir. Mais ces parchemins dans sa voiture ne me laissent pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Enfin un peu d'action ^^**

**Prochain chap : je vous le note dès que j'aurais commencé la trad !**

**Note : l'auteure, tout comme moi, dit qu'elle ne veut pas manquer de respect la religion des lecteurs. Si jamais elle offense quelqu'un, elle s'excuse sincèrement. Le pasteur est basé sur celui qui était dans l'église dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude d'aller, et pareil pour l'église elle-même.**

**Alice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Pardonnez-moi pour cette longue attente...Mais je vous annonce avec tristesse que ça ne vas pas aller en s'arrangeant puisque comme vous le savez, le bac c'est bientôt...**

**M'enfin merci beaucoup de lire cette fiction quand même :)**

**Ah oui, je précise aussi, comme je traduis les chapitres quand je le peux, je ne pourrai plus vous annoncer ce qui se passera dans le suivant, donc je vais éditer dans le sommaire comme je l'ai fait pour celui-ci, donc pensez à aller y jeter un oeil, ça voudra dire que j'ai commencé la trad :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Demain, j'ai école. Je sais que j'ai besoin de dormir – j'ai cours à 8 heures- mais je ne pas me sortir la confession de Santana de la tête. Elle a dit au pasteur Davis que c'est une fille qui vit avec elle -je suis une fille qui vit avec elle. Pourquoi se ferait-elle ça à elle-même ? Elle est gentille et tout...bon quelques fois. De temps en temps. Très, _très_ rarement.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Santana puis au feu. C'est uniquement à cause du feu que je sais toutes ces choses d'elle, c'est uniquement à cause du feu qu'elle m'aime bien, c'est uniquement à cause du feu que tout est chaotique.

Rien que penser à ça me donne mal à la tête. Je rejetais la couverture, puis pris le quelque peu déroutant chemin vers la cuisine.

-Oh.

Je sursautais quand je vis la lumière du frigo. Il est presque deux heures du matin, qui d'autre est réveillé ? Je ris doucement quand je vis le sourire endormi de Léonardo qui me regardais.

-Tu veux des cookies ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Je bâillais et commençais à chercher de l'aspirine dans les placards.

-San et moi, on se retrouve quelques fois pour une collation de minuit, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il renversa un peu de lait sur le comptoir et je ne clignais même pas encore des yeux avant qu'il ne le nettoie avec le bout de son tee-shirt de pyjama.

A la mention de Santana, je descendis rapidement un verre. Après avoir avalé deux Ibuprofens avec de l'eau du robinet, je tournais les talons et...

-Hey bonhomme, sourit Santana. Et Quinn ?

-J'allais justement me coucher, fis-je en secouant la tête.

-Allez, me coupa Léo.

Il se baissa et tira le tabouret vers le cellier, puis monta dessus et attrapa le pot de cookies.

-C'est les meilleurs. Beurre de cacahuète et pépites de chocolat.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

-Tu vis ici, déclara-t-il, impassible.

Je le jure, ce gosse ira loin un jour.

-Et je sais que Rhys est allergique au cacahuètes, donc t'en a pas eu depuis un bout de temps.

-Si elle ne veut pas de cookie, elle n'est pas obligée, dit doucement Santana.

-En fait j'en voudrais bien un. Le goût me manque un peu, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Santana ne me regarda pas. Léo poussa le pot vers moi.

-Il est passé il y a quelques nuit, dit-il avec la bouche pleine de cookies. Rhys.

-Léo... l'avertit Santana.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil, mais dès que nos yeux se rencontrèrent, elle détourna la tête.

-Laisse tomber.

-Il a prit un cookie, continua Léo.

-Un au beurre de cacahuète ? Haletais-je.

La gorge de Rhys se ferme et il a d'affreuses rougeurs, c'est horrible à voir.

-Ouais. Il était assis là, m'informa-t-il en montrant du doigt un siège vide, et soudain il a couru vers sa chambre, a prit un petit kit de sûreté, et il est revenu. Il a mangé tout le cookie en deux bouchées, et il s'est piqué avec un EpiPen, sourit fièrement Léonardo. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit après ça ?

-Je suis sûre que tu vas le dire, marmonna Santana.

Il l'ignora.

-Il a dit «_ Ça vaut tellement le coup !_ », révéla-t-il en souriant fièrement.

-C'était dangereux, commentais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

-Oui, dit Léonardo en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas_ prévu_ qu'il le ferait. J'aurais demandé à maman d'acheter des cookies aux pépites de chocolat si j'avais su.

-Pourquoi tu l'a laissé faire ? demandais-je à Santana.

-Rien de mal n'est arrivé. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions, répondit Léonardo pour elle. Il était préparé.

-Est-ce que tu m'ignores ? questionnais-je Santana.

Elle secoua juste la tête.

-Bonne nuit, me moquais-je.

-Nuit ! dit Léo derrière moi.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais encore du feu. Seulement cette fois, je ne le sentis pas. En fait, c'était un peu paisible. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois, Santana était là avec son sourire caractéristique, comme si elle disait silencieusement au feu qu'il ne pouvait pas la blesser. Qu'il ne pouvait pas nous blesser.

* * *

Le matin suivant, je ne fus pas surprise de voir que Santana était déjà partie quand j'étais prête à aller petit-déjeuner. Les deux autres Lopez étaient prêts à partir.

-Mamoune, est-ce que je peux aller à l'école avec Léo aujourd'hui ? demanda Rhys.

Elle acquiesça sans lever la tête de son nouvel ordinateur. Elle sourit quand il la remercia et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis grommela « _Au revoir, mon chéri _» quand il passa la porte.

-Alors, dis-je en poussant mes œufs sur mon assiette, une chance de trouver une maison ?

-Hm ?

-Une maison, répétais-je.

-Ah, ça. Eh bien, pas de chance pour le moment...

-Mamoune, ça fait presque trois semaines. Ça prend combien de temps de...

-Lucy, ça ne te _concerne_ pas, me coupa-t-elle en gardant les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Hum, en fait si. Quand mon frère et moi sommes en gros sans maison, ça me _concerne._

Je croisais les bras.

-Je vais m'en occuper, me dit-elle en continuant de taper.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je prudemment.

Elle avait les joues rouges.

-Apparemment, ton _père_ nous a laissé quelques dettes à payer. La banque a gelé mon compte.

* * *

Rhys a l'air différent. Ses cheveux sont plus longs que jamais, et il les porte dans une queue de cheval lâche. Ils viennent juste de dépasser ses épaules. Là, il joue à un jeu avec Léo et leur ami Crosby. Les cheveux de Crusby sont frisés et indisciplinés, et pourtant ils ont l'air assez domptés. Juste assez pour accentuer son charme d'enfant. Il parle comme Léo, avec un sarcasme subconscient et un humour sec. Ils ne crient pas quand ils jouent aux jeux vidéo, mais ils se marmonnent des instructions les uns les autres. Le plus souvent, ils suivent. Des fois, Léo glousse quand son personnage tombe mort par terre, un sourire amusé passant sur ses lèvres. Il félicite l'ennemi, puis il y retourne deux fois plus fort.

-Pas de plans ? demanda Santana alors qu'elle posait ses coudes sur le derrière du canapé.

Je secouais la tête. En fait, elle me parle. Peut-être qu'elle a surpassé son petit béguin bizarre.

-Tu veux sortir ?

-Je les surveille, dis-je en inclinant la tête vers les garçons.

-Où est ta mère ?

-En haut, dis-je précautionneusement.

-C'est pas ton boulot de faire du babby-sitting, me dit Santana.

Et là, le jeu fut mis en pause. En voyant comment Rhys et Crosby regardaient Léo, je devinais que c'était lui qui avait fait ça.

-On est pas des bébés, dit-il sévèrement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Et Judy est là. Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Je préférerais ne pas vous laisser.

-Pourquoi ? On ira bien, et si quelque chose arrive, je connais la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire et où est le Kit de premiers secours.

Son visage était impassible, comme toujours. Il a bien trop l'air de Santana.

-Il a raison, sourit fièrement sa grande sœur.

Des fois, je déteste combien cet enfant est intelligent.

* * *

-Où tu m'emmènes ? lui demandais-je.

Elle m'ignora, comme je m'y attendais, et garda ses yeux sur la route devant elle. Elle porte ses vêtements du lycée, ce qui m'inquiète un peu plus. A la maison -sa maison, je veux dire- elle porte un jean et un tee-shirt normal. Est-ce bizarre que je me trouve soulagée quand elle ne porte pas une veste de cuir ? Je suppose que ça explique ma nervosité.

-Santana, dis-je sévèrement, où tu m'emmènes ?

-Juste dehors, grommela-t-elle.

Il fait de plus en plus sombre, et être juste « dehors » avec elle me retourne l'estomac.

-Vis un peu, ok ?

-Vivre ? haletais-je. Est-ce que tu me connais ?

-Oui, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est _précisément_ pour ça que je te dis ça.

Je me tassais un peu sur mon siège. Je vis ! Pas seulement respire – je vais souvent à des soirées. Je vis, elle n'a aucun droit de me dire le contraire.

-On va être combien de temps dehors ? lui demandais-je. Maribel rentre tard, et je fais pas confiance à ma mère avec Rhys...

-Et Léo, m'interrompit-elle rapidement.

-Et Léo, et Crosby, acquiesçais-je, voyant comment elle avait en quelques sortes soutenu mon propos. Au moins pas pour de longues périodes.

-On sera de retour rapidement, me dit-elle.

Elle me regarda avant d'ajouter :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Léo est un bon garçon, et on ne sera pas longues.

Curieusement, cela me rassura. Léonardo était trop mature pour son bien.

Quand elle s'arrêta, on était dans une ruelle. Ma respiration eut un pépin, chose qu'elle remarqua et à laquelle elle sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ça.

-Mais bon sang où on est ? questionnais-je, les dents serrées.

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et sortit. Elle s'approcha de la roue et en sortit ses clefs, puis me regarda avec imaptience.

-Je ne sors pas, dis-je fermement.

-Oh vraiment ? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé que je n'avais pas vu depuis ce qui me semblait un bail. Très bien, accepta-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Elle ferma la porte sans se donner la peine de fermer la fenêtre.

-T'es sûre ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, fis-je en inclinant la tête et en utilisant ce que j'espérais être une voix forte.

-Ok...dit-elle, provocante. Juste quelques conseils, Al le Fou est inoffensif, mais s'il saute dans la voiture, crie. Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qu'Al, crie.

-Qui est Al...Santana ! l'appelais-je après qu'elle se soit retirée. Santana !

Je pense que j'ai survécu deux minutes entières seule dans le siège passager de la voiture de Santana. J'écoutais les gouttelettes tombant d'un endroit inconnu, et maudit intérieurement Santana pour avoir pris les clefs. Je défis à contrecœur ma ceinture et sortis de la voiture, fermant la porte le plus doucement possible derrière moi après avoir fermé les fenêtres. Si je n'avais pas besoin d'une voiture pour rentrer, je laisserais ça ouvert. Ça aurait été sa faute pour m'avoir fait ça.

Je suivis ses pas et entendis bientôt le rire de ce qui avait l'air d'un groupe de gens. Mon estomac chuta presque – je ne prévois pas de mourir ce soir. Avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour,j'entendis Santana parler.

-Ça fait trop longtemps, rit-elle.

Je suivis le son jusqu'à rencontrer les silhouettes de Santana, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St James et d'autres personnes qui arboraient des vestes en cuir. Bien sûr. A quoi je m'attendais avec elle ? Me sortir et dire « _Hé Quinn, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai un petit truc pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je surmonterai ça._ »Non. Elle devait m'amener là, à un de leur -qu'est-ce que c'est de toute façon ? - club de rencontres bizarre.

-Quinn ! sourit-elle, t'es pile à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Noah.

Il me regarda, curieux, mais parla comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Je l'ai amenée, répondit Santana.

Je la fusillais du regard, alors elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle avait une crevaison, alors je lui ai dit que je la conduirais si elle faisait mes devoirs d'histoire pour la semaine prochaine, mentit-elle avec désinvolture, comme si ses mots étaient répétés.

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Jesse.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, sourit-elle malicieusement, avant de me lancer quelque chose, marmonnant « attrape » après que ça ait déjà quitté ses mains.

Heureusement, être une Cheerio m'a donné quelques réflexes, je l'attrapais facilement. J'examinais le petit objet, et vis que c'était une bombe de peinture noire.

-Non, soufflais-je.

Je ne fais pas de graffitis. Personne ne le fait. C'est stupide, néandertalien, contre la loi, et tellement _eux._ Je la lui renvoyais.

-Tu veux rentrer ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je croisais les bras.

-Ramène. Moi, sifflais-je.

Elle pouffa sombrement, puis me renvoya la bombe de peinture.

-Dessine-moi quelque chose de beau, siffla-t-elle en retour.

Le reste des Skanks nous regarda, changeant leurs regards de Santana, vers moi, puis elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été témoin de Santana me tenant tête, pas depuis les émeutes des gradins. Même depuis, c'était plus Sam qui s'en occupait.

Je brisais finalement le contact et baissais le regard vers la bombe dans ma main, puis vers la montre à mon poignet. Il est un peu plus de huit heures, et plus de temps je passe ici, plus de temps Rhys, Léo et Crosby sont (en gros) seuls à la maison. Et je dois toujours ramener Crosby chez lui. Je lui jetais un regard meurtrier et commençais lentement à secouer la bombe, gagnant quelques sifflets et rires des Skanks. Santana resta juste là avec un stupide sourire triomphant et regarda alors que je marchais lentement vers le mur de la ruelle. Je tins la bombe proche du mur puis pressais le bout. La peinture liquide gicla, et je m'arrêtais immédiatement et la regardais.

-Satisfaite ? crachais-je.

-Tu peux faire mieux que ça, me dit-elle, gagnant des rires du reste de ses amis.

Je me moquais et allais vers le point, créant une longue ligne verticale. Je la regardais avec les sourcils relevés. Elle fit claquer sa langue et marcha nonchalamment vers moi, prit la bombe, mais retint mon index. Le bout était constellé de peinture noire.

-Maintenant tu ne peux pas appeler la police.

-Je _peux_ dire que tu m'a forcée, dis-je à voix basse, juste assez fort pour qu'elle seulement l'entende.

-Et je peux dire que non, contra-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se tourna pour faire face au mur, et commença à l'asperger. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me tournais, et vis que les autres ne s'intéressaient plus à nous et étaient maintenant en train de pulvériser différentes couleurs sur les murs sombres de la ruelle. Quand j'entendis Santana arrêter de dessiner, je la regardais, prête à demander d'être ramenée à la maison -puis je vis ce qu'elle avait fait à ma ligne. C'était magnifique. Elle l'avait transformée en rose, bien plus large qu'avait été ma ligne.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? demandais-je avec les yeux écarquillés.

-En traînement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je me raclais la gorge et détournais le regard de son travail.

-Ramène-moi s'il-te-plaît, demandais-je, gentiment cette fois.

A ma surprise, elle acquiesça.

-Juste une chose, dit-elle sans me regarder.

Elle se pencha et prit une autre bombe de leur sac, puis retourna asperger. Cette fois, je regardais. Elle avait l'air si...déterminé. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vue si concentrée. La façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa langue sortait, et de temps en temps, elle mordillait sa lèvre du bas entre ses dents...

-C'est bon, dit-elle, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?

-Parfait, soufflais-je une fois que je vis qu'elle avait rempli les espaces avec de la peinture rouge. Elle me fit un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers ses amis. Elle hocha la tête vers eux, puis commença à s'en aller. Je la suivis.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, je me réveillais avec les habituelles gouttes de sueur le long de mon front, mes poumons refusant de fonctionner correctement l'habitude. Cette fois, je n'avais même pas réalisé que je m'étais réveillée en criant. La seule chose que je sentais était la peur. Ces coups revinrent, mais je ne me donnais pas la peine de répondre. Qui que ce soit qui avait frappé ouvrit la porte et entra, mais je prétendis être toujours endormie. J'entendis des pas s'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent juste devant la tête de lit. Je ne bougeais pas. La personne bougea une mèche de cheveux de bon visage, puis fit gentiment courir le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Juste quand je pensais qu'elle s'en irait, je sentis des lèvres douces sur ma joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne repartit. Dès que j'entendis la porte bouger, j'ouvris un œil, juste à temps pour voir Santana fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer, et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews (je ne mord pas, promis)**

**Alice.**

**Note : l'auteure vous informe que Quinn n'est pas la raison pour laquelle le père de Santana a agi comme il l'a fait. Santana n'a pas parlé d'elle quand elle a avoué la vérité à ses parents, seulement qu'elle sentait qu'elle aimait les filles de la manière dont elle était « supposée » aimer les garçons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Waw...ça fait vraiment un bail que j'ai pas publié de trad pour cette histoire, donc pardonnez-moi... M'enfin le chap est un peu long *tête d'ange***

**Je me suis relue et normalement, pas de fautes ! Je vous encourage néanmoins à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !**

* * *

Mamoune a décidé d'utiliser ma voiture ce matin. Bien sûr je ne fus au courant que quand je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes clefs de voiture. Je grommelais dans ma barbe et m'assis sur une des grandes chaises de la cuisine, croisant une jambe sur l'autre. C'est devenu une habitude à cause de ces uniformes des Cheerios.

-Judy est partie, me dit Santana tandis qu'elle versait des Frosted Flakes dans le bol de Rhys. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des courses à faire.

-Bien sûr, marmonnais-je.

-Tu peux monter avec nous, dit Leonardo à travers une bouche pleine de céréales. N'est-ce pas, San ?

-Je, euh, ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Comment suis-je censée aller en cours ? lui demandais-je.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être vue avec moi, dit-elle, assez bas pour que Rhys et Leo n'entendent pas. Personne ne sait.

-Je peux marcher un peu, dis-je.

Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça.

-On part dans cinq minutes.

* * *

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Sam si en colère. Sa mâchoire était bloquée, ses poings serrés, son habituelle peau baignée par le soleil était presque rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je en m'approchant de mes amis sur les marches.

-Je devais le conduire aujourd'hui, me dit Blaine.

Je remarquais combien il avait l'air énervé.

-Pourquoi ? le questionnais-je.

-Ils ont crevé mes pneus, expliqua Sam d'une voix très grave.

J'avais presque peur de la réponse, mais je demandais quand même.

-Qui ?

-A ton avis ? cracha-t-il. Les Skanks.

Comme par hasard, les Skanks eux-mêmes descendirent à grands pas les escaliers. Ils hochèrent la tête vers nous, même Santana. Je vis que Noah et Sebastian souriaient de manière...qu'est-ce qui serait correcte...franche ?

-Conduisez prudemment ?

Noah fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'ils nous dépassaient sur les marches. Le reste du groupe eut un fou rire.

-Toi ! aboya Sam.

Avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse réagir, il se jeta sur Noah, les cognant presque tous les deux par terre. Noah leva immédiatement ses poings, clairement bien préparé à affronter le blond.

-De quoi tu parles, Evans ? Se moqua Noah.

-Tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle !

Sam donna un coup de poing, mais il fut facilement esquivé, même raillé. Noah était clairement amusé.

-Sam.

Blaine secoua fermement la tête, puis l'inclina vers la petite foule qui commençait à se rassembler au pied des marches. Lentement, Sam baissa les mains.

-Ça va se régler, siffla Sam.

Noah pouffa.

-J'attends ça avec impatience ! dit-t-il derrière nous.

Nous commençâmes à nous en aller, mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je jetais un regard à Santana. Elle était stoïque. Elle soutint mon regard, et ne détourna pas les yeux jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui donne un petit coup de coude. Quand elle fit un petit sourire, je regardais ailleurs.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre, dis-je à Brittany, qui marchait à côté de moi.

Elle acquiesça.

-Il sont tous si peu fiables, dis-je, plus à moi-même qu'à elle.

Bien sûr que Santana était au courant des pneus crevés. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Je lui avais moi-même dit, le fait que je reste chez elle ne changeait rien.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant de tension dans les couloirs de McKinley. Tout était compliqué, tout le monde nous observait comme si nous allions exploser n'importe quand. Que ce soit contre eux ou contre un des Skanks. Tout le monde avait clairement peur d'être slushié.

-Ils ont détruit la peinture aussi, marmonna Sam.

Il garda la tête baissée et lança un regard noir à sa nourriture, comme si les patates écrasées avaient abîmé sa voiture.

-On peut le faire tu sais. Opération Bleu, offrit Blaine.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous dit Finn.

-On n'a pas fait ça depuis les Gradins...tentais-je, mais Sam me coupa presque immédiatement la parole.

-On le fait, nous dit-il.

L'opération Bleue allait se faire, que j'approuve ou non.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour Santana et c'est exactement pour ça que je fais ça.

-Lopez, l'accostais-je près des gradins.

Le reste de ses amis me regarda, donc je leur jetais un regard noir.

-Je peux te parler ?

-De quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Quand tu m'as raccompagnée à la maison, je crois que quelque chose a glissé de ma poche, mentis-je facilement.

Heureusement, elle percuta.

-Viens, me dit-elle.

Une fois que nous fûmes éloignées de ses amis, et que j'eus mis mes mains sur mes hanches, je lui demandais :

-Vraiment, Santana ?

-Quoi ?

-Les roues et la peinture. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et regarda rapidement autour.

-Viens, dit-elle alors qu'elle me dépassait à grand pas. Je la suivis, voyant comment elle ne me laissait pas de choix. Elle m'amena derrière la bibliothèque, puis dans un petit débarras pour les livres jugés trop vieux pour être réutilisés, et ferma la porte derrière moi.

-J'en savais rien, ok ?

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ? la questionnais-je.

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire, juste en blaguant...

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Santana. La famille de Sam ne peut se permettre beaucoup de luxe, il conduit et ramène ses frères et sœurs de l'école -vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences ? hurlais-je.

-On ne le savait pas. Et on s'en fout, dit-elle, impassible.

-Vous en foutez ? Je suis au courant de ton petit coup de cœur pour moi, Santana. N'essaies pas de _prétendre_ que tu t'en fous, dis-je sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-De-de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

-T'inquiète, dis-je rapidement. Juste...je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais l'Opération Bleue est lancée. Maintenant.

-Et tu ne fais rien pour l'arrêter ? cracha-t-elle.

-Ça ne rappelle rien ? demandais-je, aussi durement qu'elle.

-_Va te faire foutre_, fulmina-t-elle.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus.

-Oh purée...grommelais-je.

* * *

La rumeur se répandait que l'Opération Bleue était en train de se faire, laissant le corps étudiant pétrifié. Même les professeurs ne se mettaient pas en travers de notre chemin dans les couloirs. Je vis Sam avec un slushie dans la main, donc je sus qu'il était temps. Je ne pouvais me sortir l'air douloureux de Santana de la tête, donc je finis par serrer trop fort le verre que Blaine m'avait tendu. Heureusement, je n'en mis pas sur mon uniforme, juste partout sur mes mains.

-Je reviens, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Blaine acquiesça, donc je marchais d'un pas lourd dans les toilettes des filles. Après m'être lavée les mains, j'entendis la porte des toilettes être poussée si fort qu'elle se heurta contre le mur. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que Santana. Trempée de slushie bleu.

-Excuse-moi, cracha-t-elle en me dépassant.

Ils l'avaient bien eue, il y en avait partout dans ses cheveux et sur sa veste -ce qui veut dire que plusieurs personnes l'avaient fait. Ils avaient dû inviter tous les athlètes à participer cette fois, pour en faire le double. Ils avaient définitivement fait passer le message, parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait pu s'en sortir _si _facilement.

-Désolée, grommelais-je.

Elle grommela quelque chose en réponse, mais je ne partis pas.

-Le bleu te va bien, tentais-je.

-Oh, merci. Juste ce que je voulais porter, grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle attendait que l'eau se réchauffe.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, suggérais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Non, répondit-elle en tendant la main pour m'arrêter.

Je remarquais que ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, ok ?

-Non, je veux t'aider, dis-je fermement.

-Eh bien je ne veux pas de ton aide, cria-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et nous lançâmes toutes les deux un regard meurtrier aux filles qui essayaient d'entrer.

-Dehors ! Nous hurlâmes.

Elles sortirent immédiatement.

-Toi aussi, me dit-elle, plus doucement. S'il-te-plaît.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne pourras pas enlever ça toute seule.

Je me dirigeais vers mon sac et en sortit un jeu de clefs. Quand elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur, je haussais les épaules et dit :

-Je les ai volées à un gardien.

Elle retint un sourire, mais je laissais apparaître le mien. Je fermais la porte des toilettes, puis fis une nouvelle fois un pas en avant. Après avoir touché l'eau et senti qu'elle était à bonne température, je lui fis un signe de tête.

-C'est le mieux que ça puisse faire. Commence à te passer de l'eau dans les cheveux, et j'irais chercher mon sac de voyage dans mon casier.

-Comment cas-tu revenir ? me demanda-t-elle, alors que je voyais qu'elle abandonnait.

-J'ai une clé, tu te souviens ? fis-je en souriant.

-Zut, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et empoignais mon sac, puis avec un petit geste de la main, je sortis des toilettes. Les dommages effectués étaient clairs, et si je ne voulais pas me faire attraper, je devais bouger rapidement. Il y a du slushie partout. Je trottinais jusqu'à mon casier, attrapais mon petit sac de maquillage comportant tout en miniature, et retournais aux toilettes.

-Ok, j'ai du shampoing, du gel douche et si tu n'aimes pas les myrtilles, j'ai du dentifrice, annonçais-je en souriant avec insolence.

-Et pour mes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-J'ai mon pull de pom-pom et...

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

-Santana, ton tee-shirt et même un bout de ton pantalon est ruiné...

-Et à qui la faute ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

-Noah, pour avoir percé les pneus de Sam ! lui dis-je. Maintenant ravale ta fierté et laisse-moi arranger ça maintenant qu'on ne peut plus rien faire d'autre, ok ?

-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

-Super, maintenant penche-toi, dis-je alors que je sortais le shampoing et le gel douche.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais se pencha néanmoins au-dessus du lavabo.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant d'un air suffisant alors que je mettais un peu de shampoing dans ma main. Après l'avoir frotté entre mes mains, je commençais à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Après une minute ou deux, le bleu commença finalement à s'en aller par le siphon. J'étais presque sûre d'avoir entendu un grognement bas, alors je massais cette zone particulière un peu plus fort. Vous savez...juste pour bien nettoyer.

-Quinn, l'entendis-je dire à voix basse.

Je ne pus refréner mon petit sourire, alors je fus heureuse qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Je rinçais le shampoing. Après ça, elle se redressa. Je devais l'admettre, elle a l'air plutôt sexy avec ses cheveux tous bouclés et ondulés. Je m'éclaircis la gorge quand je réalisais qu'on regardait toutes les deux l'autre.

-Je...je reviens avec des vêtements, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Juste avant de passer la porte, je me tournais pour la regarder.

-S'il-te-plaît ne pars pas, lui dis-je.

-Je ne partirais pas.

* * *

Je marchais à grand pas dans les couloirs vides vers mon casier, fis rapidement ma combinaison, puis attrapais mes vêtements de pom-pom girl pour Santana. Le survêtement et le débardeur large pliés dans les mains, je commençais à retourner vers les toilettes.

-Mademoiselle Fabray !

La voix de M. Figgins.

-Mon bureau. Maintenant.

-Mais je...

-Maintenant, dit-il impatiemment.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux toilettes et soupirais.

-Puis-je m'occuper rapidement de ça ? demandais-je.

-Votre punition pour les événements d'aujourd'hui sera encore plus importante si vous ne commencez par à marcher, me dit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le suivis, espérant silencieusement que Santana attendrait et ne penserait pas que je l'avais laissée tomber.

-A quoi pensiez-vous ? me demanda-t-il. J'ai déjà parlé à vos amis.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! lui dis-je. Je suis allée au...

-Alors expliquez la tâches bleue sur ses mains, remarqua-t-il.

Je soupirais.

-Vous voyez, mon amie m'en a tendu un, et je l'ai secoué, alors il s'est renversé...

-Et vous vous attendez à ce que je crois ça ? gloussa-t-il.

-C'est la vérité.

Je me rassis et croisais les bras.

-Mais quelqu'un qui s'_est_ fait slushier est au toilettes, et elle a probablement froid parce que je suis supposée lui apporter des vêtements pour qu'elle se change.

-Oh, je...

-S'il-vous-plaît, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Laissez-moi lui apporter les vêtements, puis vous pourrez me donner une retenue ou quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, il hocha la tête.

Nous allâmes aux toilettes des filles, et il arqua un sourcil quand je frappai à la porte.

-C'est fermé, expliquais-je.

-Mademoiselle Fabray, vous m'avez amené à des toilettes vides...

-Non, affirmais-je. Elle est à l'intérieur. _J 'espère_.

Je restais là à toquer à la porte pendant trois bonnes minutes avant que Figgins et moi n'abandonnions. Nous tournâmes le dos à la porte. Bien sûr. Pourquoi resterait-elle, de toute façon ? Je veux dire, j'essayais juste de l'aider et de m'assurer qu'elle ne se baladerait pas dans des vêtements bleus trempés, m'enfin tant pis.

-Retenue pendant une semaine, me dit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Peu importe, marmonnais-je alors que nous nous éloignions.

Puis, à notre surprise à tous les deux, la porte des toilettes commença à s'ouvrir. Je souris quand je vis Santana jeter un coup d'oeil par la porte. Je fis un sourire narquois à Figgins, qui était bouche-bée.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dis-je à Figgins avant de disparaître derrière la porte avec Santana.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais laissée tomber, dit-elle, dos à moi.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés en arrière, et ils semblaient presque secs. Elle avait dû s'asseoir sous le sèche-main.

-Je ne le ferais pas, lui dis-je.

Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

-Vraiment ? Parce que t'as fait plusieurs trucs plutôt foireux avant, me défia-t-elle.

-A propos de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt...essayais-je.

-Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle pour me faire taire. Oublie. T'avais raison. _Avais_. Mais maintenant, je ne pense pas que t'es qui je pensais que t'étais.

-Et tu pensais que j'étais qui ? demandais-je en croisant les bras. Je suis là, non ?

-Dis-moi, Quinn, dit-elle en commençant à défaire sa tresse, si tu n'étais pas déjà dans les toilettes, quelles sont les chances que tu lances un slushie sur l'un d'entre nous ? Moi incluse.

-Je ne le ferais pas, lui dis-je.

N'est-ce pas ?

-Conneries, pouffa-t-elle sombrement. Tu ne le ferais vraiment pas ?

-Non, dis-je encore.

Je ne le ferais pas. Hein ?

Elle me fit un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

-Alors pourquoi t'avais ça ?

Elle pointa un verre Big Gulp au sol, à moitié rempli des restes d'un slushie bleu.

-Santana, je...

-C'est bon, Q.

Mon surnom sortit de sa bouche comme si elle l'avait dit un million de fois avant, mais ça m'effaça pas complètement la douleur de ses yeux.

-Merci, dit-elle rapidement en me prenant les affaires des mains. Je les laverais à la maison. Tu les aura ce soir.

-O-ok, dis-je doucement.

Elle me fit un sourire fin, puis entra dans une cabine.

-T'es toujours là ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

J'acquiesçais, puis me rappelais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Ouais, dis-je à voix haute.

La cabine s'ouvrit, et elle était maintenant habillée de mes vêtements.

-Je...je pensais...

-Tu ne te souviens pas, Quinn ? me demanda-t-elle en pliant ses affaires. Ca ne change rien. Tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas, et je ne t'apprécies toujours pas.

Elle me renvoya mes mots comme s'ils avaient mauvais goût sur sa langue. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de penser à une réponse avant d'être sortie des toilettes, me laissant écouter l'écho de la port qui se fermait. Je me pensais pas...je ne pensais pas que ça ferait mal.

* * *

-Que fait-elle avec cette tenue ? demanda Sam.

On est hors de l'école, qui vient juste de se terminer. Les Skanks nous ont dépassés en nous jetant des regards noirs, Santana incluse. Elle regardait droit devant elle.

-Ce n'est pas ton tee-shirt, Q ? me demanda Brittany.

J'acquiesçais.

-Elle était trempée, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-C'est le but, me rappela Sam.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un rappel.

-Je m'en fiche, grognais-je.

-Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas.

-Remets-toi. Tes pneus ont été crevés, on va tous participer. Ce n'est pas grave...

-De quel côté tu es ? demanda Sam d'une voix basse.

Les autres nous regardâmes alors que nous nous jetions un regard noir.

-Le nôtre, sifflais-je.

-Alors commence à faire comme si.

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

_Cher Journal, _

_Je n'ai pas écrit ici depuis des années. Eh bien, je pense que maintenant est un bon moment pour commencer. Aussi bien qu'un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Waw, ma vie a changé. J'ai lu ma dernière note, c'était signé 'A la prochaine, Lucy.' Mon Dieu, que le temps m'a changée. Bon, pour commencer, aujourd'hui était étrange. Il y a quelques jours, Santana et les Sportifs et les Cheerios (pas Britt) étaient tous furieux. Contre les autres, comme toujours, et contre moi. L'Opération Bleue était une idée stupide. Bref, j'ai écrit sur des trucs dans ce journal que je pensais trop personnels pour les partager avec les gens, puis je me suis fait des amis. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que je peux parler de ça à mes amis. Il y a trois jours, j'ai accidentellement dit à Santana que je savais que je lui plaisait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais différente. Maintenant...maintenant je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je la vois à la maison, et tout ce que je veux demander c'est 'Qu'est-ce qui est si différent' Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aime plus maintenant ? Ais-je changé ? Et elle ? Mon cher Journal, est-ce possible pour quelqu'un de sembler beau dans la nuit ? Santana me met en colère. Depuis toujours. Mais maintenant c'est parce qu'elle, je sais pas, elle me fait sentir différente. Confuse ? Mon Dieu. Et pourquoi suis-je en train d'écrire ça, je devrais être en train d'appeler pour savoir qui peut se produire au bal. _

_Jusqu'à ce que j'écri_

_Non. La personne que je pensais être ne le verrait pas comme ça._

_A la prochaine, _

_Lucy. _

Je fermais mon journal, puis le planquais dans le dernier tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je regardais l'heure -il est environ minuit. Trop tard pour passer des coups de fil. Après m'être tournée et retournée dans mon lit pendant quelques minutes, je décidais de descendre. Peut-être que Leo est en bas, il a toujours une remarque drôle pour me remonter le moral, même quand il n'en a pas conscience. Peut-être que Santana est en bas, et que je peux l'amener à me parler.

Il n'y avait personne en bas. J'ai pris un peu d'eau, et suis retournée dans ma chambre, manquant Santana qui se glissait discrètement dans la sienne quand je passais.

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois quand ça arriva. Était-ce...un coup de pied ? Je me tournais, seulement pour voir Santana baissant les yeux vers son bouquin. Je me retournais, et sentis un autre coup de pied.

-Je peux t'aider ? murmura Santana quand je me retournais pour la regarder une deuxième fois.

-Tu m'as donné un coup dans la chaise, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle se trémoussa d'un air gêné sur sa chaise.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Non.

-Si, affirmais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es folle.

-Non, fis-je en secouant la tête, je suis relativement saine d'esprit pour une fille.

En entendant ça, elle fit un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes. Noah m'a amenée ce matin.

-Il peut pas te déposer ?

-Tu ne peux pas me ramener ? questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu sais quoi ? Pas de problème, lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour regarder devant moi.

-T'as pas peur qu'on te voit avec moi ? me provoqua-t-elle.

Je pensais à Santana et aux gars, mais secouais la tête sans la regarder.

* * *

Je pouvais sentir les Sportifs et les Cheerios me regarder alors que Santana et moi nous dirigions vers ma voiture. Si c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle me parle, alors je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Une fois que nous fûmes assises, elle me regarda avec un sourire et secoua la tête.

-Quoi ? gloussais-je.

-Tu vas aller en enfer demain,, dit-elle, me cherchant nonchalamment.

-Tout comme toi, remarquais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il y a une différence entre nous, dit-elle, regardant droit devant elle. Tu t'en soucies.

-Santana, je viens juste de marcher avec toi. Vers ma voiture.

-C'est un début, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un début à quoi, exactement ? Je n'osais pas poser la question à voix haute.

Quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant sa maison, nous restâmes silencieusement dans la voiture.

-Je, euh, j'ai des devoirs, dis-je, brisant le silence.

-Oui, fis-elle en claquant la langue.

Elle se pencha et attrapa son sac, puis se glissa hors de la voiture. Je la regardais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et elle le fit sans regarder en arrière. Santana Lopez, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

_**Quelques jours après...**_

Nous nous assîmes autour de la table comme d'habitude, Leonardo et Rhys discutaient de leur journées comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, et l'expression stoïque de Santana était en place j'en viens à expliquer toute cette situation comme extraordinairement ordinaire.

-Et la vôtre, les filles ? nous demanda Maribel.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues. En fait, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour que j'aimerais revivre. Et il avait si bien commencé.

_-Ok les filles, montrons à Sue qu'on a plus que ce qu'il faut ! dis-je à l'équipe. _

_Brittany hocha joyeusement la tête, elle et moi croyions que nous étions finalement prêtes à montrer au coach ce que nous avions accompli. La routine est bien huilée, chacune d'entre nous a la danse dans le sang et les acclamations mémorisées par cœur. Finalement, c'est l'heure de la pyramide -ma partie préférée. Je suis en haut. _

_Nos genoux sont bloqués, nos mentons hauts, et tout est sécurisé. Et c'est là que tout a dégénéré. Je n'avais pas vu Santana ce matin-là, elle était partie avant que je ne sois prête pour le petit-déjeuner. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que son apparition m'avait prise par surprise. Quand les Skanks quittèrent les gradins et se dispersèrent, je la vis. Son short était, euh...court ? (ndt : jeu de mots, court se dit aussi short en anglais, d'où l'origine du nom) Comment était-elle autorisée à porter ça ici ? C'était du jean, une différence saisissante d'avec sa veste en cuir. Ce fut là que je remarquais combien ses jambes étaient bronzées. Et longues, vraiment belles. Puis elle me vit. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens, et un petit sourire satisfait se fit sur ses lèvres. Puis mes genoux tremblèrent. Les filles sous moi gardèrent leur prise pour me maintenir, et je sus sans regarder que Sue approchait._

_Puis Santana fit un clin d'oeil. En moins d'une seconde, je pus me sentir tomber. D'abord vers l'avant, mais les filles en dessous stoppèrent ça. Je fus soulagée pendant une seconde avant de réaliser que je penchais en arrière. Je glapis et vis une lueur de panique prendre le dessus sur le regard noir de Santana alors que je tombais. Les garçons s'entraînaient aussi, donc avec une chance incroyable, Sam me rattrapa. Nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol, mais il arrêta ma chute sans rien se casser. Quand nous nous relevâmes tous les deux, je cherchais secrètement Santana du regard, mais ses amis et elle étaient partis. Je remerciais Sam, puis me préparais à la colère de Sue._

-Bien, nous dîmes Santana et moi en même temps.

-Les ados, se moqua malicieusement Maribel, on peut pas leur tirer plus d'une syllabe.

-Le parc a été refait, dit Leonardo, ramenant l'attention sur lui. Ils ont ajouté plein de choses.

-On y est passé au retour, expliqua Rhys. Quinnie, tu pourras nous amener demain ?

-Pourquoi pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Demain c'est samedi, alors je peux les amener après l'entraînement des Cheerios.

-On peut venir avec toi à l'entraînement ? demanda Rhys timidement.

Je l'avais déjà amené, et il adorait. Les filles se pâmaient devant lui, lui pinçant les joues et et l'appelant adorable toutes les deux secondes.

-Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant.

-Je pourrais être pom-pom girl, dit Rhys avec un sourire suffisant. Avant je faisais de la gym.

-Pom-pom girl c'est pour les filles, dit Judy, parlant pour la première fois ce soir. Pas pour les jeunes garçons.

-Mason est une pom-pom girl, déclara mon petit frère, sa voix plus basse qu'avant.

-_Mason_ a besoin de faire du sport.

-Mamoune, fis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Rhys, peut-être que tu pourras essayer un jour.

Ca n'aida pas. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son sourire disparut, mais il me fit un petit signe de la tête.

-Peut-être que je pourrais aussi, dit Leo en souriant d'un air rassurant. Ça pourrait être fun.

En entendant ça, Rhys se redressa. Je remarquais que plus ses cheveux poussaient, plus ils ondulaient. Quelques mèches s'échappaient du 'Chignon d'Homme' qu'il s'était fait, et je dois le dire, les cheveux longs lui vont vraiment bien.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, et surtout, que pensez-vosu de ce rapprochement !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre, juste une petite note pour faire une annonce.

Déjà, je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, mais il y a en ce moment beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans ma vie (plus que ce que j'en attendais à vrai dire) qui font que j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer en même temps. Si vous avez jeté un œil sur mon profil, vous savez que j'ai une autre trad en cours, que j'avais commencé avant celle-là. Donc comme je n'ai pas assez de temps à consacrer à Fanfiction, j'ai décidé de mettre en pause celle-ci le temps que je finisse l'autre. Je tiens à une trad de bonne qualité pour ces histoires, c'est pourquoi je passe autant de temps entre deux publications.

Bref, désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant, et surtout NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE, je termine juste l'autre avant de me re-consacrer à celle-là.

Voilà, il reste environ cinq chap à l'autre, ce qui devrait aller plutôt vite, et de toute façons vous saurez quand j'aurais repris cette trad quand j'aurais remis le résumé du chap suivant dans le résumé

Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, et je vous dis à bientôt

Alice


End file.
